Bushes
Day 1 I feel like a bush is watching me. I'm about two days into my Minecraft world, but I didn't notice the bush in front my house until now. It was creeping me out, because something about that bush was... weird. I thought I cleared the area of plants, and plus I didn't even know bushes generated out of jungles. This one was huge, by the way. It had this kind of yellowish tint to it, which was also strange, because I was in a green forest. I was even more unnerved by the size, because I couldn't have missed anything that big. Anyways, I've yet to use all the wood I got yesterday. I think I cleared out all the trees around my shack, save the bush and one tree; I wanted to make that one into a treehouse, like the one outside my actual house. I just put a sign on it, like the real one. Instead of "Jake's Tree", though, it's "Steve's Tree". Clever, right? Like that'll do anything. I probably should've saved the bigger tree instead, but I guess I didn't really think about it until now. That bush is really bothering me. You know what... I'm gonna head over and destroy the bush. We'll see what happens. Day 2 I did it. The bush is gone. I don't know why it creeped me out so much, but I guess I'll never know. The thing is, when I destroyed it, it took way longer than it should to mine it. 30 seconds, at least. Maybe it's just in my head. I got started on the tree house. The platform was finished, so I went ahead and moved all my stuff up there. I mean, why not, right? I just need to put out fences on the edges. I don't want to be falling off. Day 3 The bush is back. I don't know how or when, but it's back. This time it was even closer, though; it's like every time I turn away, it inches closer. The worst part is that it's not alone. Two bushes, both a little smaller than the first one, flanked it. It was almost as if the first bush was... Leading them. Before I did anything, I covered them in cobblestone. Maybe that will keep them down. I think I might go back to the village tomorrow, pick up the food at the farms. Day 4 When I went back to the village, it was completely overgrown with plants. Vines and trees covered up the holes I accidentally made when the villagers started attacking me. I was a bit creeped out, now. So I gathered the food quickly and rushed out of there. I put all the food away in the treehouse. After that, I did the walls, making them about three high. I plan to make a second floor for storage or something. What was that? It sounded like something broke stone. Lemme go outside real quick. Day 5 The bushes broke through the cobblestone. I know I'm not paranoid, now. They're actually moving. I tried burning it, destroying the ground beneath it, and just hitting the thing itself. It didn't work, or it didn't want to work. I put another layer of fences on top of the first fences. I don't want anything coming in, especially that bush. Maybe it'll slow them down. I could swear that some trees were where they weren't supposed to be... If the bushes are after me, does that mean the other plants are after me, too? Day 6 They're surrounding me. The entire forest grew back around my house in a day. I know they're planning something. Why am I still here? I can just leave this world. Maybe quit Minecraft. I don't want to, though. Day 7 The forest grew again, and grows denser and denser every minute. Soon, it'll be a wall. I can't see through the branches. My treehouse may be the only safe place now. Day 8 I made a wall out of cobblestone. It seemed to slow them down. Day 9 I almost didn't log in today. I was scared. There was the bush on the window I had made. I forgot about it, it was probably trying to get in through there. It was the first time one of them attempted to get into my house. _________________________ From there, they got in. The glass broke while I was watching it, and they all came flooding in. The green matter was almost like water, and it filled up the room in seconds. My character started drowning. I struggled to get to the unfinished second floor, because this green goop hindered my movement even more so than water. I almost made it, too. When my feet touched the first step, my game crashed. I tried getting back to the world, but it didn't appear on the world list. I was done. Now I'm home, locked in my room, because a tree branch slapped my window. Now I'm even more scared, because you know what? It wasn't even windy outside. Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Short Pastas Category:Monster Category:Journal